


Cupid Screwed Up

by ziallwarrior



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, I'll add warnings at the beginning of the chapters, Infidelity, M/M, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: Logan and Virgil are happily married, having gone through thick and thin for many years. They finally have their apartment, friends living nearby and their dream job. They seem to have it all and they are in love. However, the honeymoon phase wears and not everything is perfect as they think.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the Prologue, not the first chapter. I want to try and spread it out, not rush into it as I tend to do. Any feedback is greatly appreciated, and I do hope you like it.  
> tw: A small scare, mention of alcohol  
> [Read on Tumblr](http://ziallwarrior.tumblr.com/post/175446359877/cupid-screwed-up-prologue)

Virgil smiles at how happy Logan was as they moved into their new apartment. He set down the box, walking over to Logan and hugs him from behind, kissing his neck.

“Disgusting,” Logan laughs and holds onto Virgil’s hand, “Do it again.”

“Gladly,” Virgil hums and kisses his neck once more.

Logan sighs happily and looks back at Virgil, turning over completely to face him. He places a small tender kiss on his lips, grinning at the blush that spreads over Virgil’s cheeks.

“We finally have our apartment,” He says softly and cups his cheeks, just wanting to stay like this forever, “Just us, and hopefully we can start that family.”

“Slow down, cowboy,” Virgil laughs, “Let us settle in first, and then we’ll think about those children. Though, that would be amazing.”

“I know,” Logan giggles, blushing as Virgil laughs. It was rare for Logan to giggle, but it was just them two.

Until Roman practically burst in with Patton, carrying boxes.

“Hey lovebirds! Come help with this! It’s your crap!” Roman huffs as he sets down a particularly heavy box.

“Now Roman, let’s be nice,” Patton chuckles, setting down a lighter box, “We promised to help them move in. This is a big day for us all! Logan and Virgil are now married, we’re all graduated, and we all live close enough!”

“Yeah, Princey, you promised. Listen to dad,” Virgil chuckles and thanks Patton, looking at the boxes, “You keep getting the heavy ones while Logan and I look around.”

“Ugh! Hurry up, Virge!” Roman whines and walks back out with Patton.

“He is such a drama queen,” Logan sighs but has a smile on his face.

“But he is a good friend for doing the heavy work for us,” Virgil grins and kisses his cheek, holding his hand as they started to walk around their apartment.

Logan gives off a content hum, pleased with everything. The kitchen was a perfect size for both of them, tiny but effectual. They had gotten one with two bedrooms, just in case. The bathroom was perfect for them, seeing as it had a bath and shower, basically connected together. The whole apartment had a pretty nice view of the streets below and the light coming in would save them a lot in electricity. This whole apartment was just perfect.

Virgil smiles, knowing how content his husband was. He stares down at their wedding rings, glistening under the bright sun.

“This whole place is beyond…any word I can use,” Logan says and chuckles, “I just love it completely.”

“I know you do,” Virgil hums and kisses his forehead, “Now all we have to do is fill it up with our stuff. The furniture will be arriving today, correct?”

“Of course. Who do you think you married?” Logan asks, feigning offense.

Virgil just grins and kisses him, keeping it soft and innocent since they had no bed yet. Logan returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. They were in their own world, being interrupted by the sound of crashing and screaming.

They both jumped apart and ran over to the source, finding that Roman had dropped a box of dishes and was screaming at himself for dropping it. Patton was trying to console him, but it wouldn’t work.

“Hey, hey,” Logan says, having Patton go with Virgil who had gotten the most scared, “Roman, prep, it’s okay. We can just buy new ones. Stop it,” He talks softly, not wanting to startle Roman even more.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see where I was going!” Roman pants, leaning against the wall and cleared his throat.

Logan just stood near him, making sure he knew it wasn’t his fault. He ruffles his hair once Roman calms down and laughs at how Roman tries to fix it.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, nerd,” Roman chuckles.

“No problem, prep,” Logan grins and looks at the box, “Besides, those were old. We can just buy new ones at Bath and Body’s or Target.”

Roman nods, still taking a moment to slow down his heart. Once he’s feeling better, he walks out with Logan who offers to help him out. At the moment, Patton is still inside with Virgil, who is using one of the boxes as a chair.

“You good, Virge?” Patton asks him, rubbing his back.

“Yeah. His scream just scared me,” Virgil admits and looks at Patton, “Excited to live nearby?”

“Why would you ask that?” Patton asks firmly.

Virgil stares at him wide-eyed, startled at how Patton asked that. Before he could answer, Patton laughs and nods.

“I’m more than excited! We all finally get to grow old together and have our families together,” Patton says and smiles.

Virgil let out a breath of relief, nodding at him. He looks up as his husband and Roman come in with more boxes, being careful with the broken box. He gets up to help Roman, ignoring the brush of fingers, even as it burned. Virgil shook it off, not seeing how Roman was blushing. He sets down the box in the living room, smiling at Logan.

“Well, we’re almost done. With all four of us, we should be done in thirty minutes,” Logan says and grins, looking around at the piles of boxes, “Or less. I would say maximum thirty.”

“Let’s keep going then. We need to unpack most of this before the furniture comes,” Virgil says and kisses his cheek, walking outside with Roman and Patton.

They all keep moving boxes in peaceful silence, Logan directing where some boxes should go so there would be more space. After so, they all sat on the floor to take a break, smiling at each other and drinking a beer.

“Well, Roman and I should get going so you two can start unpacking,” Patton speaks up and finishes his beer, standing up, “I’ll call a cab to pick us up and we’ll come for our cars tomorrow.”

“Alright you two, take care,” Logan says and stands up also, helping Virgil up, walking over to his best friends and hugs them.

Virgil does the same, kissing Patton’s cheek and hugs Roman, feeling a weird sensation as he did. Roman felt the same thing, holding Virgil a little longer than necessary before he pulls away. Patton leads him out, saying his farewell.

Logan thought he was just imagining when he saw Virgil’s look linger a little too long on Roman. He also thought it was his imagination as Virgil bit his lip, a glint of want in his eye. He shrugs it off, going to work on the kitchen.

It was just his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Some Cursing, inaccuracies of theatre (a lot most likely), a murder mention (not dealing with the sides), probably some inaccuracies in law  
> [Read on Tumblr](http://ziallwarrior.tumblr.com/post/175580854362/cupid-screwed-up-chapter-1)

It has been four months since Logan and Virgil moved into their new apartment, settled in and living the married life. 

For them, it’s working, as usual, getting to spend the morning and nights together, either watching tv, making out or just relaxing together. Weekends were for them or going on outings with their two friends, be it individually or together. During the weekday, they all had work, and sometimes they would visit each other when they had a day off.

It was a hot summer day, normal for the month of June when Virgil had a rare week off and decided to visit Roman at the local theatre. Virgil had informed Logan, who seemed wary of the idea but just gave him a kiss and told him to greet Roman for him. Virgil returned the kiss and was on his way to see their friend.

Virgil’s heart, for some reason unknown to him, started beating a bit quicker than normal. He decided it was just nerves, seeing as there would be people around Roman and he would no one there. He hummed along with the song playing, arriving where Roman is working at the moment.

Virgil walked in and smiled as he saw that Roman was rehearsing his lines on stage, walking over and took a seat. He was focused on his lines, he had yet to see Virgil. His co-star seemed to have noticed, making Roman stop and pointed over to Virgil.

“Virge!” Roman announced a bright smile on his face that made Virgil’s heart stop.

Roman excused himself, asking for his break and got off stage, going towards Virgil quickly. Virgil chuckled and got up, walking towards him and hugged him, sighing happily.

“Hey there, Princey. How’s it going?” Virgil asks, pulling away reluctantly, looking up at his friend.

“It’s going well, actually,” Roman says and grins, “What about you, Mr. Gloom?”

“Not your best insult,” Virgil points out and shrugs, “Just a mundane day. I have off, and I decided to come to visit you.”

“Missed my handsome face?”

“Nah. Wanted to see if you slip during rehearsals,” Virgil smirks, laughing again at Roman gasping and feigning offense, “But have you gotten any news back from that guy?”

“The guy looking for actors? Not yet, it’s supposed to be today,” Roman said and bit his lip, “What if they don’t come? What if they took into account my small stumble. Oh god, Virgil, what if I screwed up?!”

“Okay, first of all, breathe,” Virgil told him and rubbed his back, having him follow his breathing patterns, “And I know you’ll get it. Hell, I might even have the separate cash to go see you in New York.”

That made Roman blush and laugh, wrapping an arm around Virgil. Virgil smiled up at him and patted his chest.

“You’ll get it, Ro. Trust me,” Virgil says softly.

They sat together, talking about the play that Roman was doing at the moment. Virgil just listened and gave input when needed. They sat there for almost an hour when one of the actors working with Roman was walking over to them with a guy in a suit. Virgil stood up straight, as did Roman, who started getting nervous once more.

“Roman Gomez?” The man asked a serious look on him, “I’m sure you remember me from your last play. I am Theo Walter.”

“Yes sir, I remember you. You were here when I played the lead role of J.D. from the play Heathers,” Roman said, shaking his hand and cleared his throat.

“Why yes. You honestly creeped me out when you played the role, but were different once out of character, it was very impressive,” Theo chuckles and looks at him, “Is this your boyfriend or husband?”

“No!” Virgil exclaimed quickly, his whole face flushing at that question, “I-I uh…we’re not…I just…I am just his best friend, here to visit while he rehearses.”

“My apologies sir,” Theo says, deciding to ignore Roman’s stammering, “Anyways, I am here to bring good news. As I see that you’ve done everything I asked you to, along with signing up in the Actors’ Equity Association, and following the necessary steps, you can go try out for the upcoming Mean Girls’ on Broadway. I have a feeling you’ll do wonderful and will get the part of Aaron Samuels. As a matter fact, you are flying out tomorrow with your person of choice to try out.”

Roman was speechless the whole time, mouth wide open. He didn’t know if to cry or scream of joy. Virgil was smiling for him, looking at his friend.

“I told you that you could do it! Roman, congratulations!” Virgil said excitedly, hugging him.

Roman recovered and laughed, hugging Virgil tightly and picking him up, spinning him around. He thanked Theo quickly and smiled down at Virgil, who gave him back the same warm smile. Roman’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, setting him down and blushing, knowing he couldn’t do anything.

“You are a good luck charm,” Roman teased Virgil, poking his side and sighed, “Will you come with me? I would ask Patton, but he works around fifteen hours at the hospital. So please, can you?”

It was Virgil’s turn to be speechless, not knowing whether to agree or let him down gently. He bit his lip and looked at Theo.

“How long would Roman be gone?”

“Depends. But it would most likely be two days or three. Nothing much,” Theo explains, making arrangements for Roman.

“Let me ask Logan,” Virgil tells him, “Good thing I work from home most of the time. Let me just ask first before I can confirm, okay?”

“Of course,” Roman nods and gives him a small smile, “Broadway, Virgil! This can start my career!”

“I know, it has been your dream for so long,” Virgil chuckles and grins, “Well, I’ll let you speak with Theo. I’ll wait for you in your dressing room but hurry. Food will get cold.”

Roman nods quickly and walks away with Theo, discussing what would happen. Virgil picked up the bag and walked backstage, the people knowing him as he came over frequently for Roman. Virgil walked into his dressing room and looked around, loving how Roman had a mess of makeup and scripts just thrown around.

_‘Such a messy little shit’_  He thought of fondly.

Virgil just scrolled through his phone, humming to the tune of his song playing through his earphones. After what seemed like thirty minutes, Roman came back in and was smiling the whole time. However, the entrance made Virgil jump, which caused him to drop his phone.

“Oops! Sorry!” Roman laughed and picks it up, handing it back to Virgil.

“Careful next time,” Virgil huffed and took it back, the same burning feeling coming back.

“I will be, but please do talk to Logan tonight,” Roman reminded him, bouncing on his toes, “I can’t wait for this! Can you imagine my name being on a Broadway act?!”

Virgil listened to him as he rambled off about his dreams and how they might be finally accomplished. He watched him fondly, not being able to think about one negative thing. His eyes moved to his lips, which caused his imagination to grow wild at the thought of kissing them.

That caught his attention, shaking his head and blushed a bright red.

_‘What the hell?!’_

“Virge?” Roman suddenly stopped his rambling, seeing his best friend’s expression suddenly changed.

“What?” Virgil snapped, taking a deep breath and exhaling at the look of hurt on Roman, “Sorry. I’m probably cranky that we haven’t eaten anything. Come on, let’s eat,” He offered, giving a tentative smile.

“Of course. We’re both starving,” Roman acknowledges, taking the bag in Virgil’s hand and took out his food.

Virgil just nodded, hating himself at the moment for even thinking about kissing Roman. He loves Logan! He shouldn’t be thinking of kissing his best friend.

‘Get yourself together!’

Virgil smiled at Roman and asked him if he could tell him what he talked about with Theo. That seemed to lift Roman’s spirit up, spending their eating time about the plans Theo made and a schedule he should follow when he gets to New York. Virgil once again listened to him while he spoke, eating his food happily and had to interrupt a few times to remind Roman to eat.

It was a peaceful, fulfilling lunch where Roman was content with the food he had. Virgil smirks at the compliments given on his cooking, knowing he was a better cook than Logan.

“You should get going,” Roman tells him, checking the time, “Doesn’t Logan usually get home by now?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Virgil sighs softly and gets up, hugging Roman to say his goodbyes.

Roman hugged him back, holding onto him longer than necessary once more. Virgil didn’t seem to protest, gripping his shirt as he didn’t want to long. They only broke apart when there was a knock, Roman letting the person in.

“Hey Roman, the direct- did I interrupt something?” The young girl asks, blushing at seeing how close they were.

“No, no you didn’t Xiomara. Come on,” Roman reassures her, leading her out and looked at Virgil.

“I’ll talk to Logan once home. I’ll call you with his response,” Virgil tells him, his hand pulling on his sleeves to calm himself.

“All right then. Thanks, Virge,” Roman nods and leaves with Xiomara.

Virgil took a deep breath, grabbing his bag and Tupperware. He walked out, ignoring everyone else and just went directly to his car. He was on autopilot, just turning on the car and driving back home. He didn’t even see how much time passed, though it seemed like they were together for hours.

Virgil takes a deep breath, hoping all these thoughts of Roman would stop soon.

Of course, they would! Logan is his husband, and he loves him. He’s always loved him. From high-school all the way to college and now. They would start a family in a few years, they would grow old together. 

He loves Logan.

Virgil parked the car once back at his place, getting out and walked to his door. He was greeted with a tired Logan who was lazily making a sandwich. Virgil walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, smiling softly and kissed the side of his head.

“Go sit on the couch,” Virgil whispered, “I’ll heat up the leftover lasagna and I have something to ask you.”

Logan only gave a hum of appreciation, wanting to just collapse, but he missed Virgil. He did as told, going to the living and laid on the couch, lazily taking off his tie.

“You would think, being able to skip through law school and getting the best score in the bar exam would be amazing for one, right? It isn’t,” Logan huffed and groaned into a pillow.

“Is that case really tough?” Virgil asks, setting a timer and walked over to him, lifting Logan’s feet and placing them over his lap as he sat down.

“It’s not that it’s tough,” Logan sighs and throws the pillow aside, “It’s that the defense is giving such a ridiculous…defense, that us the prosecution have to try and defeat once more! The jury keeps fluctuating from the look on their face, and it’s tiring!”

“I would have thought you would get a verdict soon,” Virgil sighs and pats his knee, “I mean, it’s solid that he murdered this woman, even with only circumstantial evidence.”

“Exactly! Thank you!” Logan groans and sits up, scooting closer to Virgil, “You were in the crime scene, you even testified! But, we do have a piece of evidence that we’re going to use and I think it’s the most damning,” He grins.

“The tracker?”

“The tracker.”

Virgil smiles and kisses his cheek, loving the warmth he had when Logan was so sure of himself and just proud. They had a peaceful silence as Virgil held him close, Logan having his head laid on his shoulder.

“Hey, I have something to ask you,” Virgil starts off, rubbing his back in small circles.

“What is it?”

“Well…Roman is going to audition for a part in the musical Mean Girls’, a Broadway act,” Virgil explains.

“Wait…Broadway?” Logan asked confused.

“Yeah, this guy who I am guessing is now his agent, told him that he’s flying off tomorrow to New York to audition for the main part of Aaron Samuels.”

“Holy shit! Really?!” Logan laughed, “He finally gets his big break! Congrats to Roman.”

“I know,” Virgil smiled fondly, “And he said that one person can go with Roman. So, Roman…he asked me if I can go with him?”

That seemed to get Logan’s attention real quick, who now looked unsure of the idea of his husband going with Roman. He ignored all the subtle touches, thinking it was his imagination. He kept telling himself that.

“For how long?” Logan asked.

“Three days, four at most,” Virgil explained, now nervous, “I wanted to let you know. He said he would have asked Patton, but Patton works so many hours at the hospital.”

“Well…” Logan hesitated, sighing softly, “We wouldn’t want Roman getting lost in New York all alone.”

“Oh my god,” Virgil laughed, “So you want him to get lost with me?”

“You always figure a way out of a bad situation,” Logan giggled, making Virgil’s heart skip a beat, “So he might as well get lost with you.”

“You’re the best husband ever,” Virgil smiled and kissed him softly, which was accepted by Logan.

They started to make out on the couch, seeming to forget everything at the moment but just them two now. What did make separate was the sound of the timer going off, reminding them of the food in the oven. Virgil untangled himself from Logan, running over to the oven quickly and turned it off, sighing in relief as the food wasn’t burned.

“Dinner is ready,” Virgil chuckles and puts on the mitts and takes it out, grabbing plates to serve himself and Logan.

“Go tell Roman you’re going with him. I’ll serve us dinner,” Logan tells him as he walks over, kissing his cheek.

“Love you,” Virgil smiled and kissed his cheek also, going to their room to talk to him while he looks for his passport. He dials Roman’s number and hums as he waits.

“Hello?” Comes Roman’s voice.

“Hey, Princey, got good news,” Virgil says, grinning as he heard Roman shout in celebration, “Well, seems like you know before I said it.”

“I am picking you up tomorrow!” Roman says excitedly, “We have to get up early, which I know you hate, but we have to.”

“Fine!” Virgil groaned, but was smiling, “I’ll start packing after dinner, and Logan congratulates you.”

“Tell the nerd I thank him,” Roman chuckles and sighs happily, “Four days in New York with your best friend, what more could you ask for, correct?”

“Yeah,” Virgil hums and sits down, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Get some sleep so you can be refreshed.”

“Alright then, emo. See you tomorrow,” Roman says, “You sleep too, and don’t worry too much about it, okay?”

“I’ll try my best. Night Roman,” Virgil sighs, not wanting to hang up.

“Night Virge.”

Virgil sets the phone down once it beeps that Roman had ended the call. Virgil set his passport on his nightstand, taking out his suitcase and walking back to Logan, who was waiting for Virgil.

“He’s excited?” Logan asks, handing Virgil his drink.

“Very. I have to get up early,” Virgil pouts, which makes Logan laugh.

“I’ll help you pack, babe. Now eat your dinner so we can start.”

Virgil nods, both of them eating while Logan discusses the case with Virgil even more and Virgil helps him put together a few points he knows from evidence. Logan washes the dishes once they finished eating, Virgil going back to their room and getting his clothes packed into the suitcase. Logan came in and helped him with toiletries, then helped him with his clothes. It took them two hours to finish, seeing as Virgil then changed his mind and Logan would have to reassure him that he didn’t really too much since it was just a few days. Once everything was ready, they got themselves ready for bed.

“I’ll wake you up,” Logan says as he finished brushing his teeth.

“Please do. If I don’t, throw cold water on me.”

“I would prefer not to, as the last time I threatened you with doing that, you said you wanted an early divorce before we were even married.”

“But I give you consent.”

“Fine.”

Virgil laughed, getting under the covers and hummed happily when Logan once got into bed, both of holding each other as they soon slept. Meaning that Virgil was on his phone for another few hours while Logan slept.

The next day came, and Virgil dragged himself out of bed, while Logan moved his suitcase to Roman’s car, which was outside. Virgil groaned and wanted to slap Roman for even deciding that they had to leave at six in the morning.

“Morning, sunshine,” Roman greeted Virgil once he came outside.

“Screw you,” Virgil huffed, giving Logan a kiss before he got in the car.

“Your chargers are in the bag, along with your headphones and call me for anything,” Logan tells him, smiling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Have a safe trip.”

Virgil smiled and got in the car, humming softly and looked at Roman. Four days with his best friend, supporting him through everything and maybe going out to visit the hotspots with him.

Four days.

Alone with him.

Just them two.

_‘Oh god, what did I get myself into?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr | ziallwarrior](http://ziallwarrior.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr | ziallwarrior](http://ziallwarrior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
